Dream of the Past
by Insanity-of-the-owl
Summary: one-shot, for all readers of EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING (see bio if u want to read)- Majorly important stuff in an. What Happens when Harry falls asleep and dreams of his grown children, who have an important message for him


**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

PLEASE READ A/N on Bottom, very IMPORTANT!

Sixteen year old Harry Potter sat in one of the big chairs in Griff's room. His daughter Anne nestled in one arm while his cousin Chris was in the other. His son Jason laid on his chest, all three asleep. Harry following closely behind.

DREAM LAND-

_Harry opened his eyes, it looked like he was next to Hogwart's lake, "Where am I" he asked aloud. He then noticed three people arguing. A girl with red hair, and two boys with raven black hair, one messy while the other was in a ponytail. _

"Exscuse me" said Harry "but do you know whats going on."

The three people stopped, Harry noticed they look around his age. The girl looked at him with tears in her brown eyes, while the two boys, one with bright green eyes looked shocked. The boy with the green eyes was the first to talk.

"I can't believed it worked" he said, looking at Harry, wide eyes.

"My sis was right," said the other boy who had blue eyes. "We really came back."

The girl just looked at Harry with love in her eyes, the love a daughter would have for a father.

"Who are you all," asked Harry feeling like he knew these people.

"Don't recognized your own kids" joked the boy with green eyes, Jason.

Harry's eyes widen, "Lilithanne and Chris" he said pointing to the others. "How, How is this possible!"

"Simple really," said Chris, "My sister found away to send us to you in a dream."

"But why," asked Harry. "Am I losing it."

For the first time Anne talked. "We came to stop our future, the future we know from happening. We came to save you and our Mum."

"Save us form what" asked Harry, afraid to here the answer.

"It's along story," said Jason. "So get comfortable."

"It starts at the final battle, and no we can't tell you when it happens," started Anne. "Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. The Order of the Phoenix and the Lily fought bravely but their was just not enough troops. But you fought Dad, you fought better then any one, well that is what mum had told us. Any way when you faced off with Voldemort you got distracted when a death eater killed Uncle Hagrid. Voldemort killed you, but it also hurt him, drove him from his body once again." Anne said, her voice quivering. Jason took up the story.

"Because Voldemort was gone, the death eaters left, but you where still dead, and the death eaters got right to bringing Voldemort back. Mum was scared, she knew Voldemort would come after us, Anne and me. So she took all the money she could from the bank, she was going to leave England with us, to protect us. That left Uncle Ron in charge of the Order of the Lily. Grandpa Sirius had died in the battle, leaving Chris with Aunt Hermione. Our Aunt was need to help the war effort so she asked Mum to take Chris with her, Mum of course did."

Chris over took the telling of the story,

"Aunt Ginny took us to America, she rented an apartment in New York City, where we grew up. She had bought us three wands, from an early age we where able to use magic, she blocked our magic signature so no one would know. During the day we went to a muggle school, while Aunt Ginny worked at a restaurant as a hostess. She never really liked that job. We grew up their until we where 13" said Chris, sadly.

All three looked said, like the next part was painful, and it was.

Jason took up the story again,

"It was a cold March day, we where home from school doing some homework when their was aloud knock on the door. Mum did not have to many friends and none of ours ever came over. Mum had taken out her want to open the door to see her brother, Uncle Charlie. He came rushing in. Told us we had to leave. Only seconds later the door went flying off it's hinges, 5 death eaters came in and attacked. Mum and Uncle Charlie yelled at us to leave. Chris, Anne and me went down the fire escape and started to run. We did not stop till a woman, Aunt Nymph stopped us. She called to Hedwig and took us back to England in a matter of seconds."

"When w e got there," Anne picked up "Aunt Nymph grabbed Jason and me by our hands and dragged us down hundreds of stairs and made us talk to a door in parsltongue. It opened and we meant Godric and over took our birthright. When we went back up stairs Uncle Charlie was back with tears in his eyes." Anne stopped she could not go on.

"He said that Aunt Ginny had been killed. From that day forward we lived with every one. My sister took up our training but life as we knew it was never the same. Little battles went on, killing many of the light side. My sister could not take it any more, she knew if she did not do something soon that we all where going to die. So she found a spell to send us to you, to tell you this story so you can stop it. When the final battle comes she wanted me to tell you to forget about every one, that you need to tell my sister, to find a spell to trap his spirt or all is lost."

Harry was shocked. This was what the future held for his children, for the ones he loved. He wanted to hug them, he wanted to hold his little girl but at he turned back to them, they where gone and he woke up.

"Love it's time to get up." Harry opened his green eyes to see the eyes of his lovely girlfriend Ginny. The first thing he did was kiss her.

"Ginny I love you."he said.

"I love you too, Harry" she said smiling.

"Never change Ginny, and please what ever you never become a hostess." he said v ery seriously.

"Okay Harry" she said, confused.

He kissed her again, passionately.

"Where is Hermione" he asked pulling away.

"Out with Ron," she said, "Why?"

"It's a long story my love and maybe one day I will tell you." he said kissing her on the cheek and going off to find Hermione, to change what the future held for his family and himself.

Finished-

Please go onto my bio and click on the first link, add it to your author alert list, its my new site where cloud has every silver lining has been moved.

A new chapter will be up on it by later tonight. So please add me! Thanks


End file.
